Harry VS Edward
by Niwasae
Summary: -I've seen many Twilight and Harry Potter XOvers and decided that I wanted to do one too! So here you go!- What if Harry did stab Edward during Biology? Post-War. EC/HP. Good!Draco. Good!Severus. Alive!Dumbledore. ONESHOT turned TWOSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dun own Harry Potter or Twilight...**

**Summary:** What if Harry did stab Edward during Biology? Post-War. EC/HP. Good!Draco. Good!Severus. Alive!Dumbledore. ONESHOT.

**Enjoy**

**_Niwasae Shiina

* * *

_**Harry growled inwardly as he felt Edward Cullen's eyes digging viciously into his head. The fact that the stupid vampire thought he could just glare at Harry and think that he wasn't noticing was pissing him off. The grip on his calligraphy pen was tightening as he felt the metal warm beneath is curled fingers. His emerald green eyes narrowed as he let his temper get the better of him. Harry took a deep breath to calm his temper before returning the death glare that he was receiving from the vampire. He tapped his sharp calligraphy pen on the desk and a light bulb went off. He turned an innocent smile on the suspicious vampire and "Mwahaha-ed" inwardly.

The stupid vampire wouldn't know what hit him…literally.

--

If there was one thing that could be said after the war, it was that Harry James Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter, held a deep fascination with pointy objects as he fully immersed himself with his Slytherin side. The petit and girly looking, boy-who-lived had taken to the pointy objects after the Basilisk incident and during the final battle; where he stabbed Voldemort through the stomach and severed his head. The final battle took place during the summer before Harry's 7th year.

During the school year, Harry could be seen reading books on sharp weapons and talking to the House-elves about kitchen knives and the like. It was also during said year when one Hermione Granger saw her best friend sitting by the lake with a razor in his hands.

That didn't turn out so great.

Harry was bombarded with questions and lectures on the nature of depression and cutting from the bushy haired girl.

After reassuring the distraught girl that, No, he was not cutting himself and many "I'm alright Hermione" did she relent.

When asked about the razor, the only reply she got was,

"I like pointy objects."

This caused the poor girl to become distraught again, which caused a lot of trouble with his other friend Ron, which then caused trouble with his Godfather, Remus Lupin, which got to the other Professors at Hogwarts, and then got to the Headmaster.

Thus leading to Harry being transferred to where he was now…in the United States of America at Forks, Washington for some R&R and to finish up his school year at the fantastic school of Forks High School.

--

'What kind of name is Forks anyways? Someone must've been drunk when they named the City and the School after an eating utensil.' Harry thought as he kept smiling at the vampire.

Harry looked down at his desk and placed both hands under the table calmly. He was reading over his notes as he brought his right hand, the one with his calligraphy pen, to his stomach and swiftly stabbed it into his seat mate's left thigh. All without changing expressions as he kept on reading his notes. When he heard a pained grunt, he smirked inwardly as he smiled and turned to the viciously glaring vampire. He twisted the pen before pulling it out with a fierce jerk, which caused the vampire to twitch.

"Is anything wrong? You seem pale." Harry said sweetly as he capped the pen under his desk and put it into his pocket, while pulling out another.

"I hope you die of ink poisoning you stupid vampire. Next time you think about killing me, do it. Don't just sit there thinking about it like some kind of retard. You retard." Harry muttered under his breath, knowing that Edward heard him.

He heard Edward growl lowly and "Kufufu-ed" inwardly. Nobody would suspect an innocent looking 17 year old with big, emerald green eyes and shoulder length coal black hair, which was tussled to boot. Harry looked like a kitten, which endeared him to many if not all the staff currently working at the school.

Harry packed up his bags as the bell was about to ring. When it did, he stuck his tongue out at Edward and skipped all the way to the door as it was held open by his brother, in all but blood, Draco Malfoy, who followed him to Forks to keep him out of trouble.

The tall and well built blond stared as Edward shot out of his seat, out the open door, and down the corridor.

"What's his problem, did you stab him with your pencil?" Draco asked suspiciously. He could have sworn he saw a large stain on the vampire's pants.

"No I did not stab him with my pencil." Harry said as the two walked to their last period, gym.

"Then what, pray tell, did you stab him with?" the blond asked. He knew that Harry wouldn't lie to him. Give half-truths, but never lie.

"One of the pens that Sev got me for my birthday." Harry replied.

"Wait, you mean one of those ink pens?" Draco asked. He opened the gym doors and led them to the locker room.

"All pens have ink Draco." Harry replied as both changed into their PE clothes.

"You know what I mean!"

"Of course I know what you mean Draco. Do you want me to just say it outright? Fine; I, Harry James Potter, stabbed one, Edward Cullen, with a calligraphy pen. Are you happy now? I don't see what the problem is though." Harry grumbled with a small frown. They exited the locker room and into the student infested class.

"You don't- Lord save me. Harry, you don't go around stabbing anything that walks." Draco groaned as they sat on the benches.

"Fine," Harry stated with a pout. "And I don't stab anything that walks Draco!"

Draco raised a brow.

"What? Oh, come on! That squirrel had it coming! It was mocking me."

"It was on the other side of the road collecting acorns for crying out loud!"

"That's what it wanted you to think! Anyways, I promised not to bother them anymore so when we go home you can give me back my shuriken."

"If I give them back to you then what? Are you going to go and start harassing the bears because their hunting fish?"

"Harassing is such a harsh word Draco. Besides, they're in league with the squirrels. We can't let our guards down Draco!" Harry stated with a serious look.

"My gods you seriously believe everything that you're saying don't you?"

"Of course, after all, I have a reliable resource who can back up my claims." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"And who might this be?" Draco drawled as he took a sip of his water.

"The best-est Gryffindor in the whole wide world: Neville!"

Draco spat the water back out.

"WHAT?!"

--

Somewhere in Hogwarts, a tall and handsome brunet sneezed before smirking.

'It seems like Malfoy found out what I told Harry. Oh well.' Neville thought as he continued his way to Herbology class.

--

Edward walked towards the silver Volvo in the parking lot with a twitch. When he saw his family standing there, he groaned, especially when he saw his family smiling at him in a teasing way. He turned his gaze on the pixie like girl and glared.

"So, how was class?" Emmet asked with a huge grin and a pointed look at the blood and ink stained pants. There was a hole about an inch big due to the fact that Harry practically ripped the pen out after twisting it in his thigh. There was smooth skin showing from the hole in the pants due to his fast healing.

"You knew it was going to happen didn't you?" Edward asked Alice while turning his glare at the tall and very muscular vampire.

She just giggled and hid behind her blond mate.

"Of course I did."

"And you didn't find it in your mind to tell me?" he growled.

"It's your fault Edward. If I had someone glaring at me like they wanted to kill me, then I would've stabbed them too." The pretty curvaceous blond stated.

"Shut up Rosalie!"

She glared but didn't say anything back. Everyone piled into the car but Edward as he left the others to go feed in the woods. All the while, a innocently smiling emerald eyed minx kept coming up in his mind.

"Just you wait Harry Potter. Tomorrow is another day."

And thus began the unusual courtship of Edward Cullen and Harry Potter.


	2. Ending, sorry it's short

**For the people who kept asking for another chapter, this it it.**

**NO MORE AFTER THIS!**

**I can't think of anything else before going blank.**

**Sorry**

_Enjoy_

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

_**

* * *

**_It was the next morning when Draco entered the kitchen and saw Harry fixing breakfast. He had time to think things over the night before and had come to some conclusions which he was sure was almost 99% right.

"Is there something on my face?" Harry asked when he felt Draco staring at him for longer than necessary. Harry was twirling the kitchen knife and staring out the window.

The squirrels were outside picking up any nuts they could find before the psychotic wizard could come out and try to kill them…again.

"You like him don't you?" Draco asked.

"Like who?" Harry asked confused.

"Edward Cullen. You have a crush on Edward Cullen." Draco smirked when he heard the kitchen knife clatter onto the counter.

"I do not, I repeat, DO NOT have a crush on the stupid vampire!" Harry said flushing hotly.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing you blond terror!" Harry pouted and ignored Draco for the rest of the morning and the drive to school. Time seemed to fly by and Harry found himself in biology with his calligraphy pen again.

There was something different about Edward Cullen, Harry decided as he stared at the vampire. Then he noticed it. His eyes were a liquid gold color, which meant he fed recently. He hoped it was a bear. They've seemed to take to hiding recently. Then again, it was winter and time for hibernation which meant that all he needed to worry about were the squirrels.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the vampire clear his throat.

"Do you need water or something?" Harry asked.

The vampire had the gall to look amused.

"No, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday." Edward stated.

Harry stared and Edward stared back. It continued before Edward raised a brow.

"Well?" Harry demanded.

"Well what?"

"You said that you were going to apologize." Harry said with annoyance.

"I did." Edward said confused.

"No you didn't you stupid-retarded-vampire. You said that you _wanted_ to apologize you didn't actually do it. How old are you? Are you suffering from Alzheimer's? Is that why you come to school?" Harry asked.

Edward glared before sighing.

"I'm not _that_ old." He grumbled.

"If you're over a hundred, then you are old." Harry deadpanned.

Edward stared and chuckled.

"There's no winning with you, is there?"

"Do you want me to stab you again?" Harry asked.

"Speaking of which, you owe me another pair of pants and since today's a Friday, you can come with me to buy another pair and maybe get a bite to eat." Edward stated.

"Are you asking me out?" Harry demanded.

"If I am?" Edward asked.

Harry looked into Edward's eyes and felt something warm pool into his stomach. He turned away with a blush.

"It better be worth it." he mumbled without looking at the vampire.

Edward smiled and made to hold Harry's hand when a familiar pen came into view.

"Don't even think about it." Harry glared. Edward retreated his had but kept on smiling.

--

The date went on totally without a hitch, except for a small incident at the restaurant, when Harry decided that he wanted the butcher knife from the restaurant kitchen. He threatened the head chef with a table knife before Edward stepped in and bought the butcher knife for Harry, thus avoiding any bloodshed that was bound to occur when Harry made to stab the poor man with the table knife.

Harry was on Cloud 9 all the way home. He even kissed Edward on the lips before the vampire left for home. Edward went home with a permanent smile on his face.

Harry, however, came down from his euphoria when he saw Draco sitting on his bed with a smug grin. He groaned and braced himself for an interrogation for the rest of the night.

--

Harry went out into the woods that weekend to avoid Draco's teasing about his first date…and to eradicate the multiplying Squirrelly forces and find the Bear dens. He came across Emmet on Sunday during the late afternoon, feeding on a bear. When he was done, he turned to look at Harry, who gave him an once-over, and nodded.

He strode up to the bulky vampire and reached on his tip-topes to pat him on the shoulder. He took out a pin from his pocket and attached it to the vampire's shirt before saluting him and walking away.

Emmet stared after the strange wizard and looked at his pin. It was white on black and said, "Club DUMBS: Destroy Union of Multiplying Bears and Squirrels"

When he got home, he found his family staring at him and at the pin on his shirt.

"Apparently, I'm part of a club now."


End file.
